Takako Yoko
Takako Yoko: Socially awkward, ditsy and always anxious, Takako is always worrying about something. Her father is a sailor for the Navy, so living by the ocean is essential for her family. He was deployed to live over in Japan for a few years, so the family moved to FayLake. Takako was uneasy for her new life in an unknown country. However, she still tries it out, just like she always had in the past. Takako is always loyal to anyone she finds as a friend or a family member. As well, she does everything she can to please her elders and respects all. Physical Description: Quite tall for her age, Takako towers over everyone else at 177cm tall. Her hair is a natural green color that reaches mid-back. Her hair is curly at the bangs, and becomes straight for the rest. A pink streak is hidden in the green, where Takako is self-conscience of it. Her skin color is not pale, but a natural light tan to show enough contours of her skin. Freckles are scattered across her cheeks, nose, and shoulders. Her eyes are a cornflower blue and the eyelashes are somewhat thick. Dreams: Takako is still trying to figure out what she wants to do when she grows up. At the beginning, she wanted to become a local journalist. However, later throughout the show, she gains a love for photography and now wishes to pursue a career of travelling the world, taking pictures for magazines and spread awareness of the oceans and water habitats. Relationships: The green haired girl was usually a loner at the different schools she went in the past. Now, she has an unbreakable bond with her best friends and teammates. She gains a seemingly special bond with a boy named Takeshi. A crush is formed until Episode 32, where he reveals himself as their adversary, Nogi. Outfits: She always wears a pink and light violet long sleeve top, the sleeves violet and the torso pink. The jeans are a dark medium blue with light silver buckles and zippers on the sides and two pockets on the front of her hips. The outfit is complete with white tennis shoes and light grey pearl stud earrings. Takako's winter clothing consists of a green leather jacket with golden six-set buttons and a pink silk protruding at the bottom hems of the jacket. She has thick black leggings with brown heeled knee-high boots. Her hair and accessories are the same as her casual outfit. Cure Navy One of the first Pretty Cure to be awoken. She has the ability to control all water and the sea creatures that inhabit it. Whenever transporting to a long-distance location, she has owns a magical ship that only she can control. Appearance: Her once tealish hair is now a dark blue and in a high ponytail. A wavy left side bang with another bottom layer that does down to her chest is incorporated, as well as a light pink braid, where it is slung over her right shoulder. Her lipstick color is a darker pink with a golden necklace choker and a are bracelet. She has wrist/gloved bands that are light pink with water droplets at the hemming, being a light pink. Her crop top has only on thick strap and is a pure light pink. From the waist to her right ankle, the long skirt starts as a blue-violet and transitions to a lighter pink. Her left leg is revealed more due to the slant of the skirt. Her shoes are flats, with a matching pink and the edges are a matching blue.